IBC-13 making itself as the feel-good network
February 26, 2014 After making its presence felt in the local TV scene in recent years, sequestered TV network IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA, it aims to be a strong number three and climb up to beat its long-established rivals at the ratings game this year with new shows this summer to bolster the network's aggressive programming lineup in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry, in a recent press conference at Dish in Rockwell.. Janella Salvador top-billed in Janella in Wonderland and Cristine Reyes star in Maghihintay Sa'yo In a press conference last Saturday, IBC-13 President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the network’s aggressive stance to the Philippine TV industry by challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts, because IBC-13 is now becoming the third giant network and new thrust is producing their own soap opera genre and offer only ‘feel-good’ shows to viewers, paid most of its obligations and acquired its franchise. “Our goal is to overtake the competition and no happy at all because it made by giving viewers something new, something they will look good and feel good to watch TV like IBC-13,” Boots told reporters that is still controlled by the Philippine Government's share about privatization. She said that is keeping up for privatization and more new shows will be launched this year to prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings. True to its mission, IBC-13 shows are Pinoy-friendly and good values, while remaining feel-good viewing habit. Those live outside broadcasts, websites and Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Multiply accounts for the huge success. “Hindi kami magpapahuli. (We will not be left behind.) We want to prove that IBC-13 is a third giant network whose fighter with a vengeance, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement,” she said. IBC-13 business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo concentrated that her network's programs were still in the money-networks and what about the money-maker. IBC's entertainment programming (fantasy, drama, comedy, variety, game and reality) were produced under the develop of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit. As long as it carries the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), the popular professional basketball league now airing only each one game every Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m. Sure, the PBA keeps this station afloat financially because despite the games; also increased popularity there is still the male audience for basketball in this country. Since, if you have the PBA occupying a large chunk of the weekend primetime schedule, while improve your primetime programming. The word is in IBC-13's feel-good programming mix, 30% will be devoted to news and current affairs, 70% remaining into heavy dramas and light entertainment and 20% to sports. They noted that over the past year, IBC-13 has significantly increased its viewership ratings and established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of its popular programs, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as the top rating programs for primetime weekends, as well as weeknight top-raters like the news program Express Balita and the hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. IBC-13 is also airing cartoon, anime and tokusatsu shows for kids, and the Viva Tagalog movies Viva Box Office on weeknights 9:45 p.m. and Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday nights at 10:30 p.m. For the first quarter of the year, IBC-13 beefs up its feel-good programming habit with a wide array of shows across all time blocks. Last January 6, this will be airing with the very first prime-time fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland, top-billed by Be Careful With My Heart star and now is IBC's very own primetime princess Janella Salvador, a girl who turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea. The fantasy series airs weeknights 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita. Since March 17, Janella in Wonderland will also dominated by Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. So the kids who can watch after doing their homework whose learn a lesson and coming home from school. After that, the kilig-serye Only Me and You which is starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer which is started last March 10. Joining Mr. Maurer in the romantic light drama series is the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. The show airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. after Janella in Wonderland and back-to-back with Cristine Reyes' nightly drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo with Diether Ocampo, which begin airing last January 27. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will also challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the afternoon programming bloc with the launch of two drama series for children. Anna Luna features Abby Bautista in the lead as a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was separated from her family after a ferry exploded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. Gaya ng Dati, featuring the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in the lead role. The two new children's dramas will both premiere in March 3, with Anna Luna at 2:30 p.m. and Gaya ng Dati following at 3:15 p.m. For children to watch, the fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya on Saturday at 7 p.m. offering a magical and fantasy stories. The longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television Love Notes, hosted by the love adviser and radio personality Joe D'Mango. Every Saturday at 8 p.m., features weekly love stories sent through letters. Aside from having new fantasy and drama series, IBC-13 also launched the first-ever teen drama series, Friends 4Ever, which began airing last March 2 (Sunday). The show featuring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. It airs Sundays, 3 p.m. after the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! and before CelebrityDATCom, which both debuted last March 2. New news and public service Meanwhile, the news organization IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan has also announced several new shows including a morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, which began airing last January 27. It revamped its morning news magazine program Happy Morning Hehey and renamed into feel-good habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, an early morning show. It began airing last Jan. 27, and is hosted by the veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien. It airs weekdays from 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. Although the same news personalities as the anchor, there are the news programs Express Balita airs at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, and News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. It airs weeknights at 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. CelebrityDATCom, hosted by veteran talk show host and Inquirer Entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas, the showbiz talk show returns on air and premiered last March 2, every Sunday at 4 to 5 p.m., is replete with showbiz happenings, lifestyle news and sports. Boots told us for Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that IBC-13 will also air the third season of the long-running and top-rating franchise reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, beginning March 23 and airs every Sunday at 8 p.m., to be joined by the co-host is the Thai superstar Mario Maurer. Their judges held by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang, the brainchild of IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. to develop young and talented individuals, to help them excel in their talent in music. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. The winners captivated the audience and judges with their voice quality, stage performance, timing and choreography as well as their perfect selection of songs. Rosario is encouraging the youth, in school and out of school, members of campus and other talents, age of 15 to 25 and above to join the singing contest. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. With Born to be a Superstar, Roa aims to turn IBC-13 around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the No. 3 network. Fans who will see that launched the career of new singers, notably the season 1 grand prize winner Joshua Cadelina who is the top selling artist of Viva Records and now is the season 2 grand champion winner Shanne Velasco dubbed as the Singing Princess who is now one of the top selling artists of Vicor Music and as IBC talent. For the rest of this summer in 2014, Boots said IBC-13 will return of the most well-loved shows, including the the local version of the American reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen and SM Little Stars. Noontime race When the past the noontime variety shows like Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break and Chowtime Na!, and now that IBC-13 relaunched a new noontime show that will go head-to-head against long-running noontime programs It's Showtime airing on ABS-CBN and Eat Bulaga! airing on GMA. The show is called APO Tanghali Na! and will feature a number of musical performances and games that will allow contestants to win huge cash prizes. Hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo for OPM legends, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Brod Pete and Alfred Vargas, APO Tanghali Na! will begin airing last January 25 with a premiere live telecast and aired from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. Sunday variety show When IBC-13's most surprising maneuver was decision to relaunch a youth-oriented musical variety show that will go head-to-head against long-running Sunday musical variety show ASAP 19 airing on ABS-CBN and the other one is Sunday All-Stars also airing on GMA. The show is called Hey it's Fans Day! featuring an exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars, James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV are three of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest young stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Cherryz Mendoza, David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Michael Pangilinan, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Born to be a Superstar singing champion Joshua Cadelina, Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle VIto, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon), etc. The Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are put in their dance numbers, Hey it's Fans Day! will begin airing last March 2 every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. Boots said IBC-13 is also preparing to added for the musical show Dingdong n' Lani featuring the top singers like Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, will air Sunday at 9 p.m. debuted last March 2. “There’s more shows to come, and there are more, more, more reasons to tune in to IBC-13 where feel-good TV viewing habit gets more look good and feel good, more exciting and more heartwarming good,” she said. 'Trend-Setting of Local TV (IBC)' Enumerate the shows that seemed to be the trend-setters for IBC-13. :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR – the reality-based singing search show of IBC-13 and set a trend to the network's third reality singing search such as Star for a Night and Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star, and other reality singing searches, including Tawag ng Tanghalan (ABS-CBN), Ang Bagong Kampeon (RPN), Tanghalan ng Kampeon (GMA), Search for a Star (GMA), Star in a Million (ABS-CBN), Pinoy Pop Superstar (GMA), Search for a Star in a Million (ABS-CBN), Star Power (ABS-CBN), etc. :TODAS KIDS – the most successful youth-oriented gag show which trained many talented and popular young stars of today, as a spin-off of the most successful and longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. and setting a trend to the other youth-oriented gag shows like Ang TV (ABS-CBN). :SUPERSTAR CIRCLE – the phenomenal reality-based artista search of IBC-13 and set a trend to the other artista searches, including StarStruck (GMA), Star Circle Quest (ABS-CBN), Star Factor and Artista Academy (TV5) that also became successful and became appealing to the masses. :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND – the hottest primetime fantaseryes (fantasy series) of IBC-13 about a mermaid, that bought the mermaid tale and inspired other ‘fantaseryes’ including Marina (ABS-CBN), Marinara (GMA), Dyesebel (GMA), Dyosa (ABS-CBN), Aqua Bendita, Mutya and Aryana (ABS-CBN). :LOVE NOTES – the longest-running drama anthology series of IBC-13, featuring weekly love stories send through letters. It is answered to Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) and Magpakailanman (GMA). :FRIENDS 4EVER – the first-ever youth-oriented TV series of IBC-13 that surely appealed to the youngsters and teens, similar to the other youth-oriented TV shows including T.G.I.S. (GMA), Gimik (ABS-CBN), Growing Up (GMA), G-Mik (ABS-CBN), Click (GMA), Berks (ABS-CBN), Lipgloss (TV5), Tween Hearts (GMA), Growing Up (ABS-CBN), Luv U (GMA) and Teen Gen (GMA), and also dramas that includes teens and youths during their struggles in life: Anna Karenina (GMA7), Tabing Ilog (ABS-CBN), Kahit Kailan (GMA7), Seasons of Love (ABSCBN), and the drama-romantic-comedy Love to Love (GMA7), the first ever romantic program that featured 2 stories in one.